worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-4 Siren
Background (as per Robotech.com as the YF-4 with additional notes by me) Sensing the need for a replacement for the venerable VF-1, the VF-X-4 Advanced Veritech program was placed on the fast-track for rapid development in 2013. After promising results with the VF-X-4 experimental airframe demonstrator, several YF-4 Advanced Veritech prototypes were procured for live-fire testing and evaluation in 2015. Despite breathtaking performance due to the latest advances in Robotechnology, its staggering cost in resources and complexity prevented it from entering mass production as the mainstay fighter of the Robotech Expeditionary Force. However while the fighter never reached full blown mass production, the design was reworked to iron out the some of the transformation issues and received limited production allowing several hundred to be eventually produced, many of which were taken with the Expeditionary mission. The VF-4 proved itself to be an excellent interception and first strike craft with it's larger frame and engines along with it's integral weapon systems and could actually hold it's own in a superiority role. It served well throughout the Expeditionary mission and even though it's record spoke for itself for whatever reason, the powers that be did not approve additional production. Instead they chose to design and develop the VFB-9 Beta Fighter as a counterpart to the mass produced VF/A-6 Alpha Fighter, ignoring the requests and protests of combat veterans and military strategists alike. How the reclamation forces would have faired had they been equipped with VF-4 Siren's instead of VF/A-6-VF/B-9 Alpha/Beta Fighter combinations is anyone's guess but many historians and experts seem to agree the fighter forces of the returning fleets would have had a much better chance of success. Very few VF-4's were seen on earth during the Invid occupation and sure enough those that DID see service, faired very well against what the Invid could field. However lack of parts eventually spelled the death of the VF-4's on earth as those that were still in service back in Tirol space were relegated to reserve duty status. Model Type - VF-4 Siren (A model in service when the Pioneer left for Tirol. D model introduced prior to reclamation forces being sent back to Earth) Class - Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 360 Arms - 130 ea Legs/Engines - 180 ea Secondary Engines - 75 each Wings - 100 ea Particle Guns - 65 ea Missile Launchers - 50 ea Hardpoints - 25 ea Head - 100 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed ''' Battroid - Running - 128koh, Flying - 240kph, Space - Mach 10.4 Gerwalk - Flying - 560kph, Space - Mach 10.4 Fighter - Flying - Mach 1.14 at sea level Mach 3.1 at 10 000m, Mach 5.2 at 30 000m, Space - Mach 10.3 Range - 250 hours operational use on 16 protoculture cells, 5000km in space '''Statistics Height - Battroid - 12.5m, Gerwalk - 11.2m, Fighter - 3.7m (5.31m in Macross) Length - Battroid - 4.1m, Gerwalk - 14.1m, Fighter - 14.9m (16.8m in Macross) Width - Battroid - 7.4m, Gerwalk - 14.3m, Fighter - 14.3m (12.65m in Macross) Weight - 13.95 tons empty, 19 tons standard PS - Robotic 40 Lift 20 tons, Carry 10 tons Cargo - Minimal survival and personal gear Power System - 2 x Nakajima/P&W/Rolls Royce FF-2011-4 fusion turbines, max. unboosted output 140 kN each (boosted, 275 kN each), 2 x Turbo-Union ATF 350 miniaturized fusion plasma-air/reaction mass intermix ramjets. Mounted on the upper rear (fighter mode), on the arm blocks Reserve. Each engine is rated to 38.4 kN standard thrust, max overboost to 77.3 kN each, 2 x P&W HMM-1A high-maneuverability vernier thrusters are mounted on the arm blocks. Powerplant: 2 x RRL-2P miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer. Weapons ' Weapon Type - PB-10X Particle Gun x 2 (4A model Macross and Robotech RDF/UEDF/REF/UEEF) Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burstper gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 Weapon Type - EP-13S Particle Guns x 2 (4D model Robotech REF/UEEF only) Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - d4x10 per blast. 4d4x10 per short burst, 7d4x10 per medium burst, 1d4x100 per long burst, 1d6x100 per full melee burst. Double damage when using both guns. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - semi recessed missile launchers x 12 maximum Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 heavy H.E. air to air missile or 2 H.E. Air to air missiles or 3 light H.E. air to air missiles or 4 micro missiles (2nd generation. 3rd Generation used on D model) maximum per launcher Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Underwing Hardpoints x 2 Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 air to air missiles (HE, Heavy HE) or 3 bombs (light HE, HE) or 2 air to surface missiles (A/P, Heavy A/P, HE, Heavy HE) or 2 cruise missle weapons (RMS-1 Angel of Death Missile, range 295km, Reflex Warhead, Damage - 4d6x1000, speed - mach 3, mdc 50)) or 1 missile Canister (15 micro missiles. 2nd generation. 3rd generation used with D models) Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Laser x 4 (Mounted on the head when in Battloid mode) Primary Purpose - Defense Range - 4000ft (1200m) Mega-Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Usable only in Battroid mode Rate of Fire - Single shot or bursts equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload - Unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. '''Bonuses and penalties ' Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% to all piloting rolls. +20% to the D model Punch - 4d6, Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) 'Systems of Note ' Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average, useful life span of 10 years before needing a new power system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (only +5% when flying in an atmosphere) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. -D model has a range of 425km and can track 2400 targets Lidar/Ladar (-D model only) - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-4. Range - 400km. -D model has a range of 425km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. 700 miles (1120km) on D model. Targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat. -D model has a range of 425 km and can target upto 36 targets at once. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 250 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. '''References Used Robotech.com Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG